Phantomhive Archives: Theresa the Jewel
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: Theresa Phantomhive, the so-called 'Jewel of the Phantoms.' She was a member of the Phantomhive Earldom that was destined for more than the underworld, but it all collapsed when she sold her soul to a certain Sebastian Michaelis.
1. The Butler, Confronting

"Phantomhive Archives: Theresa the Jewel"

Summary:Theresa Phantomhive, the so-called 'Jewel of the Phantoms.' She was a member of the Phantomhive Earldom that was destined for more than the underworld, but it all collapsed when she sold her soul to a certain Sebastian Michaelis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**1: The Butler, confronting**

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel Phantomhive hollered for the fiftieth time.

The door finally opened, Sebastian Michaelis stood at the door, as usual, his lips curled into a smirk, "You called, my lord?" was his greeting.

"You've lived quite a long time, right?" Ciel asked, to which the butler nodded. "Do you know anything about this girl?" he slid a picture across the desk, stopping near the edge so Sebastian could see it.

In the picture was a lovely young girl, somewhere about Ciel's age, with sea blue eyes and dark grayish-blue hair, she had pale skin and was wearing a black shoulder-less lace dress, a black ribbon adorning her neck and a red rose headband in her hair.

"My, if it isn't Theresa Phantomhive." Sebastian smirked, now _there's _a name he hasn't heard in a few hundred years.

"You know of her?" Ciel said questioningly, raising an eyebrow, "I'd ask how but I know you've lived long enough to see her."

"What would you want to inquire about her, my lord?" Sebastian says as he puts the picture back down.

"The Queen wants to know who she _was, _as she had just recently found out that she was called 'The Jewel of the Phantoms.' What exactly was there to that girl that she was called by such a title?"

"She was an exquisite beauty, her cunning and genius no lesser than such." Sebastian said distantly, "She also had the most _intriguing_ soul, as it was _black_."

"How would you know if her soul was black?"

"What if I were to say I made a contract with her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

"My, my…" a demon smirked as he padded closer to the 7 year old girl who was covered in blood, "What an _interesting _little girl, your soul isn't white, but black! How lovely…" He squatted down in front of her, causing her to flinch and cower against the wall of the cage. He looked into her eyes, "Such beautiful blue irises as well…" he trailed off, fiddling around with her blood clotted hair.

The little girl looked into the demon's eyes, which were flashing a vivid color of red. "W-Who are you?" she asked.

"I am just a demon looking for some fun," The demon stated, "And you seem to need help."

She stared at him quizzically, "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard your wish, you want to be free from this, you want to be saved from this torture and humiliation that you're going through at this disgusting circus, you want to get revenge on those who humiliated you, at those who laughed at you, at those who lowered a blade to your skin and shed your blood." He smirked, caressing her cheek, "Would you like to get out of here?"

"I-I want to!" She said, her little eyes building tears, "By any means possible, please! Let me out!"

"My, what a determined face, it lights you up perfectly." He stood up, offering her his hand, "If you so badly desire to get out of here, are you willing to make a contract with me? To exchange your soul for your wish?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Take my hand then, and the deal will be struck." He smirked.

Without hesitation, the little girl took his hand. At that, the demon cackled, putting his hand against the nape of her neck, when his hand removed, she had a mark on the back of her neck that was highly visible because of her short bluish-grey hair.

"What are the terms of your contract, My lady?" he said, kneeling down before her.

"You will not lie to me, you will do as I command and do it to the letter, you will not leave my side unless told to and you will do everything I tell you to do." The girl replied in dignified face.

"Yes, Lady Theresa Phantomhive."

"How did you know my name?"

"I am a demon who knows a multiple of things, My lady, knowing your name is child's play to me." He said, severing the chain on Theresa's ankle with merely a finger. He picked up the little child, breaking through the cage with unknown force.

At the sound of the cage breaking, guards appeared, surrounding them.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Why are you stealing the star of the circus?!"

The demon's smirk widened, "Do you have any orders, My lady?"

"Kill them." Theresa muttered.

"As you wish." He smiled, "But please do close your eyes, this is not something of which a little girl like you must see."

She closed her eyes and heard the sound of the slaughter around her.

"You may open your eyes now, My lady."

Theresa opened her eyes. They were outside that disgusting place and were now in the woods. "Who are you?" she asked the demon.

"I have no name," he replied, "But you are free to give me one."

"Sebastian." She said, sighing, "Sebastian Michaelis."


	2. The Butler, Servant

Ello, dear readers!  
So this is Chapter 2, which seems to focus on the servants of Theresa...  
Who seem _waaaaaay _more competent than Mey-rin, Finny and Bard.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

**2: The Butler, servant**

_6 years later…_

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian turned his attention from the tray of afternoon snack to his Young Mistress, "Yes, my lady?"

"This place is a bit boring with just the two of us." Theresa Phantomhive sighed, "Go get me some more servants, so you don't have to tend to _everything _that goes on in this mansion."

Theresa was a lovely girl with sea blue eyes and long, dark grayish-blue hair, she had pale skin. She was often fond of wearing black dresses and always had a ribbon adorning her neck. She was the head of the Phantomhive family, the so-called 'Aristocrats of Evil.'

Sebastian knelt down before his Young Mistress, "I will see to it, my lady."

As usual, Sebastian's lips were curled into a smirk, it lit up his handsome features perfectly, his slender face was pale, he had dark brown eyes that had a reddish tint to it as well. His perfectly cut, straight hair and butler uniform were black, emphasizing his pale skin all the more.

Theresa huffed at that.

Xxx

"My lady, I would like you to meet your new servants." Sebastian smiled as he entered Theresa's study.

"Yes, yes." Theresa stood up from her chair, the long sleeves of her dress falling behind.

Xxx

"My lady, this is Alice, she will be your maid." Sebastian introduced Theresa to the young woman in maybe her teen years, looking no older than 16.

Alice had narrow blue eyes, her straight shoulder-length hair was a vivid orange color. She had fair skin and was dressed in a standard maid's uniform, "Alice, this is Young Mistress Theresa Phantomhive." Sebastian smirked an introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you, Young Mistress." Alice smiled, bowing before her mistress.

"This is Damian," Sebastian said, pulling Theresa along, "The chef."

Damian, a mildly muscular man at the age of 18, had dark brown hair and equally brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion as well. He was wearing a chef's uniform. "Pleased to meet you, Young Mistress." He smiled and bowed before Theresa.

"This is Henry, the gardener." Sebastian added.

Henry had silvery white hair and bright green eyes, he wore this large smile and had fair skin. He was dressed in a gardener's outfit, his hat strapped to his head. "Happy to meet you, Young Mistress!" He beamed, shaking Theresa's hand with his gloved one.

Sebastian concluded with the fourth one, "This is Mary," he said gesturing to the blonde girl, "She is in charge of the house's defenses."

Mary looked like an aviator with her goggles around her slender neck, she had fair skin, brown eyes and short golden blonde hair (think of Doll's hair length), she was wearing something that looked very similar to a butler's uniform. "Much obliged to meet the Young Mistress." She said sweetly.

"I expect you all to serve me well." Theresa said, smirking.

"We gladly will, Young Mistress." They all said in unison.

Xxx

_A year later…_

"Good morning, all." Sebastian greeted as he entered the servant's quarters.

"Morning!" The other servants smiled.

"Alright, here is what you'll do today," Sebastian cleared his throat, "Alice, see to the table wear and the laundry."

At that, Alice gave a small salute.

"Henry, the garden. Make sure the roses are still red, as the Mistress has taken a liking them."

Henry nodded with a large smile.

"Damian, prepare the Young Mistress' lunch."

Damian replied with a small "Okay."

"Mary, continue your work from yesterday."

Mary nodded.

"Now, given you have your orders, off you go." Sebastian smiled, gesturing to the door. The servants lined up and exited the room in an orderly fashion.

Xxx

"Good morning, Young Mistress," Sebastian said as he opened the door to Theresa's room, "It's a lovely morning, wouldn't you want to wake up so you can see it?"

Theresa Phantomhive sat up with a small yawn, stretching her arms above her head, eyes still closed. She opened her eyes to the sunlight blasting straight in. "Sebastian, close the curtains, you _know _I hate morning light." She ordered.

"Yes, but morning sunlight is good for you, Young Mistress."

She groaned slightly and rolled her eyes, "Fine, just tell me today's plans and be off." She moaned.

"Yes, My lady." He smiled, handing her a cup of tea, "Your day should start with a few of your lessons then we get on to your work."

"Alright." Theresa mumbled.

Xxx

Theresa sat at her desk, going through some invitations and letters. Today, her hair was tied into a knot behind her head, she was wearing a black dress as usual, but this dress was sleeveless, with white frills around the beginning, end and waist. Black gloves adorned her arms until her forearm and as usual, there was a black ribbon tied around her neck, concealing her contract mark.

"My, that's a lot of letters, my lady." Sebastian said as he entered, Theresa's afternoon tea on a cart.

"They're all just invitations to parties, all and all." Theresa muttered, her expression annoyed, "But they should know I have no interest in parties and the like."

"You seem rather annoyed with them."

"I'm getting tired of being invited to parties every minute of the day." She opened the last unopened letter on her desk, her eyes widened.

"What is the matter, my lady?" Sebastian asked, stepping closer to her.

She groaned, "_He_'s coming today."

"My lady's fiancée?"

"Yes." She said, shuttering. Today was _not _the day for _him _to come to the manor, _especially _with those servants around, they killed anyone in sight if they didn't know who it was, and if Theresa knew anything about the fiancée she was forced to accept at birth, it was that he had a knack for appearing unexpectedly.

"Sebastian, tell the servants of his arrival and that they should not kill h—"

"Madam Theresaaaaaaaaaa!" Mary yelled, bursting through the door in Theresa's study, "There's some whack job decorating the house with the most disturbing things!"

"And so _he _arrives." Theresa moaned, rolling her eyes as she stood up.

Xxx

"What the—" Theresa muttered, taking in the _horror _that _used _to be the parlor of her mansion.

The red roses used to decorate the room where replaced with skulls somewhat, banners hung around the room, splattered with blood and so on son on, it was just too _horrible _to describe.

"Theresa~"

A pair of arms went around her bare shoulders, Theresa sighed lightly and looked behind her, only to meet her fiancée's face. "Eric." She mumbled, trying her best to hide the look of anguish and disgust she had when she stepped inside the room.

Theresa's fiancée had short light brown hair and dark green eyes, his complexion was fair and he was wearing a dark brown outfit. (A/N: I don't know how to describe what it was men wore in England.) The son of a duke, Eric was this boy's name. (A/N: I _also_ couldn't think of a last name, any suggestions?)

"Theresa, how are you? I haven't seen you in 2 years~" He smiled, allowing Theresa to turn around and look at him.

"May I ask what the reason is for you to come here?" Theresa said darkly, "I'm busy. _Very _busy."

"What? I can't visit my fiancée on her birthday?" He pouted.

"That matter aside," She put her palm to her face, massaging her forehead, "_Why _did you deliberately _destroy _the parlor?!"

"Destroy?" Eric said with an innocent look on his face, "I thought I made it nicer, look, I even made the servants look more nice~" he gestured to the 3 servants that hadn't been able to run away from him earlier.

At the sight of them, Theresa's jaw dropped slightly, her eyebrow twitching in frustration.

Henry' silver hair stood in every direction, he was twitching a smile, so she could see he had fake fangs on, and his outfit looked somewhat like a wolf's body, yes, tail included, dyed silver to match his hair. His eyes were pleading _Help me, Madam Theresa!_

Alice was dressed like a devil, including the pitchfork. Her orange hair added to the effect and the fact that her blue eyes looked homicidal just made it worse.

Theresa wasn't sure but she _thought _that was Damian under that white sheet with eye holes.

Mary was cowering behind Sebastian in fear that Eric might do something to _her _too.

"What the hell have you done to my servants." Theresa said under her breath, palming her face in anger.

"Mister Sebastian, who is that man?" Mary asked with a great sigh of relief, leave it to Theresa to save her from being dressed as a who-knows-what.

"He is the Young Mistress' _fiancée_."

At that word, the 4 servants stared at him in shock, "_Fiancée?"_

"Yes, nobles are assigned fiancées by their parents at birth, Lady Theresa is no exception." Sebastian explained, "Lord Eric is the son of a duke, if he is to marry Lady Theresa then it means financial good for the Phantomhive's companies."

"Didn't he say it was the Mistress' birthday today?" Damian said from under the sheet.

"The Mistress turns 13 today, did I not tell you that?"

"No you didn't!"

"If it's the Mistress' birthday, then shouldn't she be smiling?" Henry pondered, hand in a thinker position.

Xxx

The servants were alone to themselves as Theresa and Eric danced around the room at the brown haired boy's request, Sebastian playing a violin with such beauty that it was inhuman.

"I know! Maybe if we all smile, Madam Theresa will smile too!" Henry chimed excitedly.

"Yeah, smiling is contagious!" Mary added.

"Then let's do it!" Alice said, hand in the air.

The servants swore to it with a high-five, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Xxx

_Later, after one heck of a creepy party thrown by you should know who…_

"Mister Sebastian," Mary said as she approached Sebastian.

Sebastian closed the door to Theresa's study, where she and her fiancée were playing chess, with a soft 'click.' "Yes, Mary?" he deadpanned, exhausted from the _mess _Eric made.

"I've spotted some intruders, what are your orders?"

"Did they bare weapons?"

"Yes, mostly guns. They seem to have an intention to kill the Young Mistress, what shall I do with them?"

"Capture one and ask for their intentions, if the intentions are good, let them be, you know what to do otherwise." Sebastian replied, walking off, "Kill them if they start shooting."

"And what are you to do?"

"I must serenade the Mistress and Lord Eric, since a game of chess is boring if silent, according to the Mistress."

Mary smirked. "So I can use anything I want if they fire at us?"

"Yes." But he stopped before a turn at the end of the corridor, "And Mary, **no **dynamite."

At that, Mary pouted.

Xxx

After capturing and interrogating one of the intruders, Mary sighed. They planned on killing Theresa. She had just relayed Sebastian's orders to the other servants.

"You guys understand what to do?" Mary smiled at the others.

"Yep!" Henry said gleefully, "Protect the Mistress!"

Xxx

"GAH!"

One intruder after the other fell to their knees as Alice took them out, using nothing but a mere pistol. She was gifted with _extremely _acute accuracy, and not to mention the ability to wield any kind of weapon.

"S-She's a monster!" The comrades of the fallen intruders shouted.

"Me? A monster?" Alice smirked, "I'm no monster, I am simply a Phantomhive maid."

**Xxx**

_"My, what impressive accuracy."_

_Alice, who's orange hair reached her knees, looked over her shoulder and pointed her pistol at the man behind her, he seemed to be dressed like a butler._

_"Who are you? Friend or foe?" She asked sternly._

_"I am here to offer you a job as a maid, you will be given a salary of high account and you will get a raise during the holidays, is that good enough for you? Because the payment terms can be negotiated with." The butler said as if he didn't have a gun to his chest._

_"Don't mess with me." Alice narrowed her blue eyes on him._

_"Are you going to accept the job?" The butler smiled, still not fazed by the gun, "Do you not want to escape having to kill innocent people just because your boss has ordered you to?"_

_At that, Alice stared at him, shocked._

_She soon smirked, "Yeah, I'll accept the job."_

**Xxx**

Another intruder fell when Henry threw a tree trunk at him, as usual, his smile was huge, "Wheeeeeeeeeee~" he chirped.

**Xxx**

_"UWAHHHHHHHHHH!" Henry screamed as another needle dug into his arm, his green eyes flashed magenta and faded back to green as he calmed down, panting heavily. _

_"And it has failed again." One of the people in white coats said to the other._

_"We must try again." The other man in white took out another needle._

_"N-No! No more needles!" Henry said, breaking his restraints and soon killing the people around him by accident._

_He ran out the door, but soon bumped into a man in black, he looked up, he was a rather attractive man at that._

_"I-I bumped into you, yet you're still standing?" Henry asked, dazed by the man's stability._

_"I am here to offer you a job as a gardener, you will be given a salary of high account and you will get a raise during the holidays, is that good enough for you? Because the payment terms can be negotiated with." The man smiled down at Henry._

_Henry stared at him, tears in his eyes, "I don't want a raise, all I want… is to go outside!"_

**Xxx**

Yet more intruders fell as Mary wiped him out with a bazooka. "This is fun!" she smirked maniacally.

**Xxx**

_"Who are you!" Mary shouted, pointing her shotgun at the butler before her, she could tell he was a butler from what he was wearing._

_"I am here to offer you a job, you will be given a salary of high account and you will get a raise during the holidays, is that good enough for you? Because the payment terms can be negotiated with." He smiled, not minding the number of corpses around them._

_Mary was a weapons expert, she had been hired to take down a group of thugs._

_"WHO. ARE. YOU?" She bellowed, her index finger slowly pulled on the trigger._

_"Do you want the job?"_

_"Tell me who you are or I'll __**KILL**__ you!"_

_"I am a butler of the Phantomhive, my Young Mistress has ordered me to get some more servants and she has taken quite the interest to your abilities."_

_"Pfft, fine." Mary sighed, rolling her eyes, "But only because I always wanted to meet the Earl of Phantomhive."_

**Xxx**

"W-What **are** these people?!"

Another fell as Damian sliced his head off with his sword, "We're the servants of the Earl of Phantomhive!" He said, smiling, "We won't let you lay a hand on her." He broke into a bigger grin.

**Xxx**

_"I am here to offer you a job as a chef, you will be given a salary of high account and you will get a raise during the holidays, is that good enough for you? Because the payment terms can be negotiated with." A butler smiled, approaching Damian._

_"Me? A __**chef**__?" He deadpanned, "I'm a __**swordsman**__, I have not the first ideaof how to __**cook**__."_

_"You need not worry, I may teach you, since a servant of the Phantomhive must be on his best every minute." The butler offered._

_"Okay then," Damian said with a growing smile, "I'll accept the job!"_

**Xxx**

"It seems rather noisy outside…" Eric commented, looking out the window.

"Leave it be, the servants are probably just working harder than usual." Theresa sighed then she moved one of her pieces, "Checkmate." She smiled and slammed the piece onto the board.

"Aw, you beat me again." Eric smirked, "How do you do that?"

"I guess it is just because I can." Theresa said smugly, leaning back into her chair and stretching her arms above her head.

Eric noticed the white king and black queen standing in front of each other, "Heh." He smiled, "Now that I think about it, you're like the queen and I'm like the king."

"Except you are in the white and I am in the black." Theresa muttered, "I am of the dark while you are of the light, I reside in the _underworld _while you reside in _pleasant society_, you are bound for heaven while I am bound for hell."

Sebastian's smirk grew at hearing the Young Mistress' statement.

Of course, Eric, not knowing anything about Sebastian's terms of service, stared at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She sighed, "There are things in this world that you must not know of. To know this thing of which I am referring to would mean you lose your sanity."

_He and I are different. His soul does not belong to a demon, he does not live in the underworld… He knows nothing of hell. He is too __**innocent**__. _Theresa glanced at her fiancée's dark green eyes. _And because of that, I must keep him away from my world. I must protect him from the darkness that I wallow in._

* * *

And so I have introduced Theresa's fiancée who seems to be rather interested in scary stuff. I'll say it now, it's just an attempt of his to know what its like in Theresa's world.

Meh, until chap 3~


End file.
